OS: Faux semblant
by allylicity
Summary: Felicity perd l'homme de sa vie, en fin c'est ce qu'elle croit (AU : Post Saison 3, sans Darhk). (Olicity)


**Faux semblant (Arrow Fanfic)**

 **Felicity perd l'homme de sa vie, en fin c'est ce qu'elle croit (AU : Post Saison 3, sans Darhk). (Olicity)**

 **Chers lecteurs, un OS assez sombre qui j'espère vous plaira quand même. Nous vous inquiétez pas, je vous publie dans le même temps un autre OS qui s'intitule « Heureux ! » et qui est tout mimi.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée :D**

* * *

Un coup de téléphone et tout bascule. C'est que Felicity eut à vivre à l'instant.

Elle crut à une blague mais des coups à la porte quelques minutes plus tard lui firent comprendre que cette hypothèse n'était plus envisageable.

Dinah et Laurel se tenaient devant elle.

 _« Vous venez pour quoi ?_ demanda la jeune femme sur un ton sec.

Lance et Laurel osaient à peine la regarder.

 _\- On l'a perdu Felicity,_ dit Lance cash, déjà très éprouvé par la situation.

 _\- On était allé faire une descente dans le repère d'un revendeur d'arme et Oliver n'a pas vu derrière lui le type qui tenait l'arme…_ dit Laurel en pleurant. _Il y avait beaucoup de sang…_

L'informaticienne stoppa Black Canary d'un mouvement de main. Tout le monde se tut jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme leur dise :

 _\- Emmenez-moi le voir._

 _\- Mais Nathan ?..._

 _\- Je l'emmène. Attendez-moi._

Felicity gagna la chambre de Nathan, leur fils à Oliver et elle, âgé d'à peine quatre mois. La belle blonde sentait la douleur arriver mais se résolu à mettre délicatement son fils dans sa poussette et de prendre un sac de lange avant de rejoindre ses amis.

Le trajet à la morgue fut très silencieux. Laurel décida de garder Nathan avec elle dans le couloir tandis que Felicity se présentait à l'accueil avec John qui était venu la rejoindre.

 _\- Mon mari s'est fait attaquer, il…il…_

Le membre du personnel comprit directement qui était la jeune femme.

 _\- Mme Queen, je vais avertir le médecin légiste. Je reviens sous peu. Pouvez-vous remplir ces formulaires s'il vous plait ? Ce sont des papiers pour le transfert de la dépouille de …_

A cette instant, l'informaticienne avait l'impression que les choses se passaient au ralenti. John prit les formulaires à sa place et au bout de dix minutes ils furent dirigés dans une salle froide, nue… Un corps se trouvant sur la table médicale : le corps d'Oliver.

Felicity sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Elle caressa son alliance avant de s'avancer vers la table.

Le médecin releva le drap et la jeune femme mit la main sur sa bouche, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues.

Oliver semblait si paisible sur cette table…trop paisible. Felicity s'avança et embrassa la peau froide de son mari.

 _\- Merci de m'avoir aimé chéri, je suis fier de tout ce que tu as accomplis et je dirais à notre fils combien son papa était extraordinaire._

Un sanglot étouffa sa confession. Puis elle dit dans un dernier murmure :

 _\- Je t'aime Oliver. Je t'aimerais toujours. »_

John avait entendu ces paroles et ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme tout en soutenant sa meilleure amie.

Les pleurs de Nathan se faisaient entendre dans le couloir et l'instinct de maman reprit le dessus et força la belle informaticienne à se détacher de l'homme qu'elle aime.

Il fallait continuer pour leur fils.

* * *

La nuit fut une nuit blanche pour Felicity qui était comme anesthésiée, paralysée par cette situation. Elle était blottie contre un pull d'Oliver sur leur lit, dans leur chambre.

Maman Smoak, accablée par le chagrin, est venue soutenir sa fille et s'occuper du bébé. C'était dure pour elle de voir sa fille dans un tel état, mais qui pouvait la blâmer à cet instant ?!

Elle passa la porte de la chambre :

 _« Chérie, je t'ai préparé un chocolat chaud si tu en veux._

 _\- Merci,_ murmura la belle blonde sans pour autant bouger d'un centimètre.

Donna posa le chocolat sur la table de nuit et se posa à côté de sa fille qui vint sur elle. La maman caressa les cheveux de sa fille.

 _\- Je savais que ça arriverait mais pas si tôt_ , dit Felicity en pleurant.

 _\- Oh mon bébé, je suis tellement triste. Oliver est… était un homme bien. «_

Mère et fille passèrent la nuit l'une à côté de l'autre, unies dans cette épreuve.

* * *

Les jours suivants, Felicity et Théa se mirent à organiser les funérailles de l'archer.

Felicity et Oliver avaient parler de ce moment et savaient ce qu'ils voulaient pour chacun. Difficile pour la jeune maman de réaliser le dernier souhait de l'homme dont elle partager la vie. Théa l'aidait beaucoup malgré sa peine, mais la brunette avait déjà tant perdu. La jeune Queen restait murée dans le silence, mais très attentionnée avec sa belle-sœur et son neveu pour qui elle donnerait tout.

Heureusement que tout le monde venait en aide à l'informaticienne car elle était dépassée et surtout la douleur ne partait jamais. Se remettrait-elle un jour ? Voilà une question qui revenait souvent. D'autant plus qu'elle avait le sentiment qu'Oliver veillait sur Nathan et elle.

La nuit, elle rêvait que le jeune homme venait la visiter et se poser sur son lit, lu caressant les cheveux. Quelle sensation merveilleuse, suivit de l'effroi de la réalité.

La nuit avant les funérailles, ce rêve se reproduisit. Oliver se tenait à ses côtés, lui caressant les cheveux. La belle informaticienne se blottit contre son mari en pleurant :

 _« Je ne pensais pas te perdre si tôt._

Oliver lui souriait, désolé et très ému.

 _\- Tu ne me perdras jamais chérie, je te le promets. »_

Felicity continua de pleurer et se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Une journée terrible l'attendait.

* * *

La belle It Girl berçait son fils dans ses bras dans la chambre, lorsque Donna arriva, elle aussi vêtue de noir avec Noah, son père, qui s'était proposer pour garder Nathan le temps de cet événement funeste.

 _« Il faut y aller ma puce_ , dit Donna en essayant de ne pas pleurer.

Noah fit un pas vers sa fille, qui embrassait une dernière fois son fils avant de le lui confier.

 _\- Il vient de prendre son biberon, sa couche est changée, je pense qu'il va redormir et si tu as le moindre soucis…_

 _\- Les numéros sont sur le frigo,_ termina Noah avec un petit sourire, tout en caressant la joue de son petit-fils à moitié endormi.

Felicity ne dit rien de plus et tourna les talons, décidée à en finir avec cette journée.

Sur le trajet et le début de la cérémonie, le silence régnait, mis à part un ou deux flash de journalistes vautours. John prononça un discours solennel, Lance enchaina et le pasteur allait demander à Felicity de le rejoindre lorsque des coups de feu se firent entendre.

Dans la cacophonie, la plupart des personnes se mirent à terre et ou partaient en courant. Puis plus rien. L'agresseur avait été maitrisé par…

 _\- Oliver !_ s'exclama Felicity dans un souffle tout en regardant son mari prendre la parole, Lance, Théa, Laurel et John à ses côtés et la presse en train de mitrailler la foule surprise.

 _\- Je suis désolé de toute cette mascarade mais Victor Riley voulait s'en prendre depuis quelque temps de manière très sérieuse à cette ville et surtout à ma famille à qui j'ai dû cacher la vérité, ce que je regrette,_ expliqua le jeune homme tout en regardant une Felicity pas mal secouée par le choc.

Les questions des journalistes se bousculaient et Felicity profita de cette pagaille pour rejoindre la maison où elle entra dans une furie et s'enferma dans la chambre de son fils sans explications, pleurant tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Son père ne comprit le problème que lorsque Donna lui raconta l'histoire, essayant désespérément de faire sortir sa fille d'ici.

Felicity était comme éteinte, elle entendait son fils pleurer, les coups tapés à la porte par différentes personnes mais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle avait mal.

 _\- Felicity c'est moi, laisse-moi entrer s'il te plait._

La jeune femme sentit que son mari paniquait et était prêt à tout pour la faire sortir de là. Elle se décida à ouvrir la porte et passa avec son fils devant son mari directement dans la cuisine. Tous leurs proches étaient là, très nerveux.

L'informaticienne alla préparer plusieurs biberons sous l'œil médusé de son mari.

 _\- Felicity il faut qu'on parle._

La belle blonde continua ses préparations et revint dans la chambre, Oliver sur ses talons.

 _\- Felicity…_

 _\- Non !_ hurla-t-elle tout en continuant de préparer un grand sac pour son fils, qui dormait dans son cosy, prêt pour le départ.

John arriva, Oliver continuant de vouloir s'expliquer.

 _\- Je l'ai fait pour nous chérie, il ne nous aurait pas laisser tranquille… J'ai voulu te le dire plusieurs fois mais il fallait maintenir l'illusion… c'était horrible de vous voir comme ça…_

Felicity s'adressa à John sans accorder un regard à Oliver.

 _\- Peux-tu emmener Nathan et ses affaires dans la voiture s'il te plait ? Papa ? Tu peux nous amener à l'endroit que je te dirais ?_

 _\- Oui princesse,_ répondit tout de suite Noah, qui en voulait à son gendre.

Oliver se mit devant le cosy que John allait emmener.

 _\- Ne fais pas ça mon amour, reste et je t'expliquerais tout, je n'ai pas eu le choix…_

Felicity se tourna vers l'archer tandis que John exécutait l'ordre de sa meilleure amie avec le père de celle-ci.

 _\- Tu as eu le choix_ , répondit-elle sur un ton morne _. Je t'ai vu sur cette table médicale mort Oliver ! Tu ne t'aies jamais demandé ce que ça te ferait de me voir comme ça, morte, sur une table d'autopsie ?! Tu entendais ce que je t'ai dit là bas ? C'était toi au moins ?! Je … J'en ai assez de ces conneries et notre fils… comment as-tu oser ?! La douleur, cette affreuse douleur d'avoir cru te perdre c'est …_

La belle stoppa son babillage, les larmes aux yeux et alla dans leur chambre en préparant un sac pour elle cette fois-ci. Oliver sentait son cœur s'arrêter. Il voulut protester mais Lance l'en empêcha cette fois-ci.

 _\- Oliver, laisse Felicity partir._

L'archer le regardait comme il était fou.

 _\- Non mais ça ne va pas ! Felicity ne pars pas je t'en prie ! »_

La jeune femme partit sans se détourner, avec ses parents Lance et Théa retenant Oliver du mieux qu'il pouvait.

* * *

 _« Attendez, il a fait quoi_?! demanda un Barry Allen étonné et en colère à une Donna Smoak assez énervée.

Felicity et ses parents avaient rouler jusqu'à Central City, lieu demandé par la jeune maman. Son téléphone, elle l'avait coupé, agacée d'entendre la sonnerie s'activer toutes trente secondes.

Barry et Iris étaient heureusement chez eux lorsqu'ils virent tout ce petit monde arriver en catastrophe. Felicity avait qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance et qu'ils lui ouvriraient leur porte sans poser de question.

La seule demande de la jeune femme avait été de savoir si le couple pouvait les héberger elle et Nathan quelques temps, le temps de faire le point, et surtout de ne rien dire à Oliver. Bien sûr le couple accepta et Iris était montée avec Felicity et Nathan pour leur montrer et préparer la chambre d'invité, Noah installant quelques petites affaires achetées à la hâte sue le trajet pour bébé.

 _\- Il est devenu fou_ ! continua Barry en soufflant de rage. _Oliver savait que Felicity aurait jouer le jeu. Je ne comprends pas._

 _\- C'était horrible à voir croyez-moi_! répondit Donna en réprimant un sanglot. _Merci d'accueillir ma fille et mon petit fils._

 _\- Vous rigolez ! C'est normal. Et vous dormirez ici ce soir également,_ dit Barry avec un sourire.

 _\- Non nous n'allons pas vous déranger, vous en faites assez comme ça._

 _\- Nous avons des chambres à disposition et ça nous fait plaisir._

Maman Smoak prit The Flash dans ses bras.

 _\- Vous êtes adorables, merci du fond du cœur. »_

* * *

Nathan dormait à présent dans le lit tout neuf monté par son grand-père. La jeune femme le regardait dormir.

 _« Il va falloir parler à Oliver ma princesse,_ dit doucement Noah qui reçut un regard assassin en retour.

 _\- Pour l'instant je veux juste aller me reposer et prendre soin de mon fils. Le reste on verra._

Le ton de la jeune femme était sans appel et Noah n'ajouta rien de plus. Iris avait entendu tout ça et vint voir Nathan.

 _\- Il est vraiment adorable_ , dit la jeune femme en regardant Felicity _. J'ai installé ta mère dans la chambre d'à côté et ton papa dans la chambre du fond._

 _\- Merci, Barry et toi vous êtes géniaux._

 _\- Ce n'est rien. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit et si tu as besoin de parler ou juste de quoi que ce soit, nous sommes dans la chambre en face de celle de ton père._

 _\- Merci Iris. »_

Le reste de la soirée fut calme. Felicity s'endormait lorsque bébé dormait, et elle accomplissait machinalement les tâches les plus simples. La nuit fut pareil et le téléphone toujours éteint.

* * *

L'informaticienne avait juste envoyer un mail de la tablette de Barry, qu'elle venait de rendre in traçable, à Oliver.

' **Oliver, nous sommes en sécurité Nathan et moi - Felicity'**

Un message court avec ce qu'il avait juste besoin d'entendre pour l'instant.

Oliver devenait fou. Lance et sa sœur avaient beau tenté de le calmer, le jeune homme était inconsolable. Alors qu'il tentait vainement de tracer le téléphone de sa femme au repère où il venait de temps en temps maintenant, moins depuis la naissance de Nathan, il reçut le mail.

« _Elle reviendra,_ dit Oliver sans conviction vers une Théa pensive.

 _\- Ecoute grand frère, ce que tu as fait… tu aurais pu au moins le dire à Felicity, elle méritait de savoir._

 _\- Je voulais le faire,_ répliqua l'archer en serrant les dents d'énervement, _mais je ne pouvais pas…_

 _\- On aurait pu t'aider,_ le coupa-t-elle _, tu ne l'as pas vu brisée comme je l'ai vu._

 _\- Je venais la nuit les voir. Elle croyait rêver._

Théa leva les yeux au ciel par agacement.

 _\- Tu es marié Ollie à une femme extraordinaire et qui te connait par cœur. Tu pensais vraiment qu'elle allait bien le prendre !? Nous avons organisé ton enterrement bordel !_ s'emporta la brunette.

 _\- J'ai dépassé les limites je le comprends mais maintenant j'aimerais avoir une chance de m'expliquer avec ma femme et serrer mon fils dans mes bras._

 _\- Dans ce cas, il va falloir t'armer de patience. »_

Ce soir, une fois dans son lit, le jeune homme repensa aux vœux que sa femme et lui avaient formuler le jour de leur mariage il y a un an et demi, quelques mois après leur victoire sur Ra's Al Guhl. Ils s'étaient jurer de ne plus rien se cacher. Apparemment, ce vœu avait fait défaut à Oliver.

Il lui faisait toujours défaut. L'archer avait tellement peur que son passé gâche sa vie merveilleuse avec sa femme et son fils. C'était lui le monstre de l'histoire.

* * *

Trois jours passèrent et Felicity continuait sa routine, ses parents étant repartis chacun chez eux. Barry et Iris étaient géniaux avec Nathan et elle. L'informaticienne était même venue à Star Lab. pour bricoler deux ou trois logiciel, pendant que le bébé était dorloté par Joe West, le père d'Iris.

Cisco était émerveillé par les connaissances de la jeune femme.

 _« Wow, tu es une déesse de l'informatique, une vraie tueuse ! Il faut que tu me dises comment tu as installé cette merveille…et je vais vous laisser,_ finit Cisco apercevant Barry dans l'encadrement de la porte, les observant.

Une fois seuls, Barry s'avança et pris place devant les ordinateurs. Felicity sentait qu'il allait lui dire un truc qu'elle n'aimerait pas :

 _\- J'ai contacter Oliver ce matin pour lui dire que vous étiez chez moi._

 _\- Barry !_ répondit vivement une informaticienne offensée.

 _\- Je sais, je m'excuse mais vous êtes mariés et vous avez un bébé. Je ne prends la défense de personne. Je tiens à vous trois et je pense qu'il faut que tu entendes ce qu'Oliver a à te dire._

 _\- Et après ?! Qu'est-ce que ça va changer ! Oliver n'arrive pas à me faire assez confiance pour des choses importantes._

Barry souriait.

 _\- Oliver t'aime et c'est pour ça qu'il est prêt à tout vous protéger toi et le petit. Je ne dis pas qu'il s'y ait bien pris cette fois-ci ! Un vrai manche !_

Voyant le silence de la jeune femme, Barry s'avança vers la porte et dit :

 _\- De toute façon tu aviseras après cette discussion et tu peux rester autant que tu veux chez nous. Oliver sera là dans moins d'une heure, tu veux que je vous ramène ?_

 _\- Je vais prendre la route. Par contre vu que je vais devoir être concentrée pour discuter avec Oliver, ça ne te dérange pas de me garder Nathan quelques heures ?_

 _\- Pas de soucis »,_ répondit un Barry heureux que son amie veuille poser les choses avec l'archer.

* * *

Barry berçait Nathan lorsqu'il vit Oliver débarquer au labo.

 _« Alors ça s'est bien passé cette discussion ?_

 _\- Felicity n'est pas avec toi ?_ demanda un Oliver nerveux.

 _\- Elle a pris la route pour venir te voir il y a au moins deux heures maintenant._ _Elle n'est pas au loft ?_

 _\- Non et elle ne répond pas à son téléphone. Barry que ce passe-t-il ?_

Barry était un peu inquiet de savoir que la belle blonde n'était pas venue à la rencontre d'Oliver. Il alla vers les ordinateurs.

 _\- D'après la position de son téléphone, Felicity et en centre-ville vers le pont Cherry._

 _\- Ça n'a pas de sens…_

 _\- Elle s'est peut-être arrêter en route. Attends_ … » dit Barry en tendant Nathan à son père et en s'éclipsant façon The Flash.

Cela ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes et lorsque Barry revint, il était livide.

* * *

De la fumée. Des débris étalés çà et là. Voilà ce qu'il restait de la voiture de Felicity.

Barry, après avoir laissé Nathan à Iris, transporta en deux-deux Oliver sur les lieux. Oliver sentit son monde s'effondrer sous ses pieds. Il voulut s'approcher de la voiture mais les pompiers étaient à l'œuvre pour désincarcérer la jeune femme piégée à l'intérieur.

Joe vint à la rencontre des deux hommes aussitôt qu'il les vit.

 _« Comment va-t-elle ?! Est-elle… ?!_ demanda l'archer d'une voix tremblante.

 _\- Elle est consciente Oliver, rassura tout de suite Joe West, mais nous en saurons plus sur son état une fois la carcasse enlevée. Elle demande à te voir. Je te préviens, tu ne peux venir qu'un instant, il faut laisser travailler les secours._

Oliver n'entendait plus rien et se dirigea direct vers sa femme.

Ce qu'il vit le glaça instantanément : Felicity était complétement oppressée par la voiture. Du sang coulait de sa bouche en petite quantité. Elle était très pale et elle luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

 _\- Oh mon dieu, chérie. Je suis là, on va te sortir de là…_

La belle blonde soupira et regarda son mari qui lui tenait la main.

 _\- S'il te plait…prends soin de notre fils si je…_ parvint à dire la jeune femme péniblement.

 _\- Tout va bien aller et je ne veux pas te perdre, Nathan non plus._

 _\- Tu es un père extraordinaire Oliver… Promets-moi de prendre soin de lui… je t'aime Oliver._

Oliver avait du mal à contenir ses larmes _._

 _\- Je te le promets mais reste avec nous par pitié ! Ne renonce pas ! Felicity ? … Felicity_! » hurla l'archer qui s'aperçut que sa femme avait perdu conscience, puis dans quelques minutes, la vie.

Ce jour-là, Oliver ne s'enlèverai jamais l'image de sa femme immobile sur la table d'autopsie. Il n'y aurait pas de faux semblant cette fois-ci, juste la cruauté de la réalité et une douleur et culpabilité sans nom.


End file.
